nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bentendo/Archive 13
Hi Thanks for your post on my Talk Page PC9 16:05, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Gone for a week I just wanted to inform you that I'll be gone starting tomorrow and a week forward, and wont be able to access the internet. Hope you'll be able to keep everything under control. Keep an eye on StarGamer, he just doesn't seem to understand the categories. Earlier today I had to undo another one of his mistakes. If it was up to me I would ban him if he does it again, he has had enough chances. - Ville10 17:44, October 30, 2010 (UTC) New Look Wiki Hi Bentendo A few of the people on other wikis I've visited are not to happy about the new look wiki. I'm included in this group of people. Sorry if someones already brought this up in one of the archives. Do you agree? Star Wars Characters I noticed that Characters like SpongeBob and the Megaman characters have an article because there games were on Nintendo systems, so could any Star Wars Characters have an article because they appear on games that are on Nintendo Systems?Lego Yoshi 13:22, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Not Right away!? Bentendo...whenever I create a new page I click random page then type the page in, but it does not show up right away. Why!? Question 2 What is a summary and what does it do.Sorry for alot of questions.PaperGamer 16:54, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Is there anyway to delete blogs because by acciedent I made a duplicate of a blog.PaperGamer 16:54, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. Nintendo Wiki looks great and actually does meet all of the spotlight criteria except for the stub issue. While you have less than 700 pages under 300 bytes, you have thousands of pages in your stub categories -- so more than 1/5th of your articles are labeled as stubs. For a spotlight you would need to spend some time sorting out which pages really are stubs and get the total number (in all the stub categories combined) down to around 1400 pages or preferably much less. Let me know when you've had a chance to do this! -- Wendy (talk) 04:55, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Mess All the pages I edit become a mess out of nowhere?PaperGamer 02:12, November 24, 2010 (UTC) template Is there any way for me to create a template?PaperGamer 21:06, November 24, 2010 (UTC) SpamAccount You might want to type in SpamAccount on the search box?--PaperGamer 00:47, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Nice Hey I'm a newbie here. If you made the Nintendo wiki, the wiki idea looks nice! Ultramariologan 23:29, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Hi Im just saying hi, since i am new to this wiki. I know that the message sent to me was just the automated message because i have edited other wikis but i=I wanted to say Hi anyway.Ironknuckle1 19:34, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Yeah i Understand. And i had a question for you last night i was playing Goldeneye Online for the Wii against someone named Bentendo3 could that have possibly been you.Ironknuckle1 03:43, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Well thats to bad because Goldeneye Wii is an amazing game. Probably the best third party game for the wii. But I had a question i have started an project here (http://nintendo.wikia.com/wiki/Nintendopedia:_Project_LOZ) and I wanted to know where i can put links to it to get more people to see it and maybe helpIronknuckle1 22:09, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Slipknot Darkrai Image attribution Hi! I read at the Wikia Community Central that the image attribution can be removed now. I don't know what you think, but personally I really dislike it, and if I remember correctly most active contributors did as well. What do you think, should we get rid of it? (In that case, you'll have to do it, I have no idea how to work with the CSS code) - Ville10 19:20, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I can't begin to explain how sorry I am for not answering you months ago about being mayor in Animal Crossing 3DS. My computer had a virus and it took forever to get back on here, and I felt horrible when I notced that you asked me something. Anyway, i don't really know how to send links to people, but if you type "mayor in animal crossing 3DS" in Google, you should find a short but oficial article. Thanks for your time, and I'm wyluca. Brawl Custom Music... Are you the Bentendo222 that uploaded some BRSTMs to brawlcustommusic.com?--TheUltimateKoopa 19:49, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :TheUltimateKoopa, Bentendo has been inactive ever since December 23 2010 and is coming back some day, but no one knows when. Slipknot Darkrai 21:28, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Templates Hi, I saw some of your infobox templates, and I was wondering, if it weren't so against you or the rules, if I could change them to look like wikia standard infoboxes, instead of ones that look directly copied from wikipedia. --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 22:01, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Farewell Farewell... Sorry I haven't been active.... Don't like the new layout!!!! Awww, anyway, see you... Keep playing Nintendo... AND I A SOO GETTING A 3DS!!!! Bye Dillbillz 07:00, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Hi and Ideas Hi Bentendo, Just wanted thank you for creating this wiki and you should make one for each system that does not have one. Garetare 17:35, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Hello Bentendo! I've been gone for a while, but I'm back. I decided to say hi, since you left some comments on my blogs. Well then, hope we can chat soon!Blueyoshi98 19:22, January 30, 2011 (UTC) :Garetare, Bentendo didn't create this wiki. Eric42 did and Blueyoshi98, Bentendo is inactive and rather ask BattleFranky202 or Ville10 about these things. Why?!?!? :Why did you leave Bentendo? You were one of the legendary editors of this wiki!! You even created many pages and expanded many pages. Plz come back soon we all miss you. :( ::I said when I left that there was a chance I'd come back. I told you guys that I had some things to take care of and those things have been taken care of (for the most part). Give me a couple of months and I'll make a decision. If I do come back, I don't necessarily want to be in the top position again. Rather, I just want to have fun and edit the site like I did years ago on the Nintendopedia. ::Just give me some time. In all likelihood I will come back. --[[w:c:nintendo:User:Bentendo| Bentendo ]] Talk 17:01, February 8, 2011 (UTC) :::Aww... that is sweet to want to have fun on this wiki like you did on ninteneopedia. I really hope you do come back :). I will try my best to do all the articles until you return and it may be a surprise. Good luck out ther Bentendo! ::::I feel the same way Bentendo and I'm really sorry I'd never got to say a proper goodbye. It is really sad to see you go but good luck! ShayminBoy Talk 19:59, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Badges Hello. I am ElvisDitto from DE Wiki. I wanted to know how to set up badges on my wiki. I had to start a new one for school, and I saw you can now archive badges, and I want to apply that to my wiki. How would I go about this? ElvisDitto 07:14, February 9, 2011 (UTC) From Digitamamon64 I just wanted to say hi, and nice job with the Nintendo wiki. I am a huge Nintendo fan (Don't like PS3 that much, I hate Xbox. Affilate with VG Wiki Dear Bentendo, I am the creator and admin of a Wikia wiki named VG Wiki (stands for Video Game Wiki). I would like to know if you would be willing to link to our wiki and we'll do the same. Also I would like some help with VG Wiki since it currently only has me as an user and really need the editors. I have been making all the templates and articles all by myself so help from you and possible other Nintendo Wiki members would be appreciated. Please post your reply to this post, my talk page on VG Wiki, or my talk page on Nintendo Wiki. I look forward to hearing from you, iSodium, VG Wiki Creator (Talk) 22:16, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Hello I'm new here, is there anything I can do? Wonderweez I think you should have a Users Catagory that would be pretty awesome :I think that would basically be useless. what? is your name Ben? mine is to! Benjamin6891 22:39, February 18, 2011 (UTC) frien request Can you my friend I edited alot of your pages like mecha Bowser.Bowsersuperstar100 14:19, February 19, 2011 (UTC) ' 'THANKS Hi Bentendo! I just wanted to say thanks for coming back, everyone missed you! Now that your back, the wiki will be the best Wiki ever. Also thanks for editing my Pikmin Plushes page instead of dealeting it. From, Digitamamon64 Ruined Front Page Someone messed up the Wii page! It needs to be fixed right away! Fix it soon please. I'm Lucky, rrrowch! Lucky The Mummy Dog 02:02, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Ranking Wow! Your #1 on the wiki! That's amazing! That must've taken a long time. Slipknot Darkrai I'm just dropping by to let you know that Slipknot Darkrai was banned infinitely from the Wikia, which is why he hasn't been around much. At the same time, he claims to be back once he's moved and got a new IP address. He asked me to tell you, Ville10, and TheWho87 about this, so here I am. Take this news as you will. - BattleFranky202 01:32, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Hi :Look who Wikia Staff unblocked!!!!! ::Well I gave them a good explanation about that what I did we me losing my temper and that I had to keep control of it and I also stated to them that the user VegaDark was impersonating a Wikipedia user called VegaDark who isn't the same as the one on wikipedia. Also I showed them my proof of VegaDark's impersonation and they just seemingly unblocked me and I don't know why. I am really hapy now Ben. Glad you're back here on Wikia. Thanks Proposals :Is it okay if I create a Request for adminship page like MarioWiki (wikia not NIWA) does? The Japanese Disaster I just wanted to have a small conversation by asking what you think about the disaster in Japan. None of the video game studioes were distroied, but alot of japanese people lost their lives, and I just wanted to hear what you think about it. :I sure did!!!! Reply :Umm... thx Bentendo. I have also set up my own request. :D. Can you comment or at least sign your support/oppose history? Thanks. Another new user Hi I'm a new user requesting a good way to find things that need to be edited eg. vandalism, missing pages, typos, missing images, missing articles, etc. Oh and there's something I found on another wiki called BJDOAN at least I think that's what it's called, you might want to check it out. Hey :I know it was a disaster last time I had sysop privileges, but I did make good-faith stuff on my powers like deleting vandalism. It was a learning experience for me and I growing more mature every month. Also how did you know I was so young with my age being 14? ::I guess I can't complain about that. So do you have any Donkey Kong games? :::I know. They were continously bullying me. Despite your oppose on the adminship page, I really think you are a kind user. The users there were cussing at me even and do you call that good faith? They were worse than me and they continued blocking me the entire time. I decided to take over by adopting the wiki and removing their rights. They even blocked me for two weeks, a week, three days, you name it there. I have DKCR too and all the Donkey Kong Country/Donkey Kong Land series games and DK: King of Swing and Diddy Kong Racing DS. Thanks. Oops I almost forgot, why do you think they were bullies to me and they did horrible thing to me. Warning Template I Think there should be a warning template that warns a user to stop doing this or there be blocked,theres aready one at the kirby wiki and the diary of a wimpy kid wiki.-Darkmarx373